Open Mobil Alliance (OMA) Device Management (DM) is a protocol which is used to manage terminals in a network via a remote server. With OMA DM the server may perform various management functions to a terminal, and the management functions include firmware update, parameter configuration and data collection, etc.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating an update process based on an FUMO protocol in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the update process in the related art includes steps described below.
In a first step, a session is established between a mobile device and an OMA DM server. The OMA DM server triggers the mobile device to start a data session, and the mobile device sends device information to the OMA DM server.
In a second step, the OMA DM server delivers an execution command to the mobile device.
The OMA DM server delivers a relevant command (e.g., Replace command, Exec command) of an FUMO node related to an update package according to the version number of software reported by the mobile device. The mobile device receives and executes the command. After the command is executed normally, the mobile device ends the session with the OMA DM server.
In a third step, the mobile device requests a download descriptor (DL Descriptor) from a content server, and the content server delivers the download descriptor.
In a fourth step, the mobile device requests the update package from the content server, and the content server delivers the update package to the mobile device.
In a fifth step, when the process of the firmware update of the mobile device finishes, the mobile devices informs the OMA DM server of the result of the firmware update via a Generic Alert message.
At present, all major manufacturers do not provide an update scheme with multiple update packages. Therefore, only one update package can be found in one session based on the FUMO protocol. In other words, a user may just select a single update package for the update, cannot select the update version, for example, selecting a stable version, a development version or a rollback version.